WWF Judgment Day: In Your House
In the inaugural Judgment Day, Goldust battles Val Venis. Event recap Marc Mero vs. Al Snow Jeff Jarrett provides a brief distraction, allowing Mero to gain an early advantage. Al comes back a bit but goes after Jackie and gets lowblowed. Mero follows up with a DDT. Snow makes another comeback, but Jackie pulls Mero out of the way of a moonsault. The Marvelocity misses, and Snow gets two. Mero picks Al up for the TKO, but Al blocks and finishes with the Snow Plow at 7:14. Val Venis vs. Goldust Dustin renounced the Goldust gimmick in favor of becoming a preacher against the filth that the WWF was putting out. Val was one of those targets and nailed Dustin’s estranged wife in retaliation. That brought back Goldust. Big brawl early, and Val flies out on top of Goldust. Back in, Goldust comes back with a slingshot backdrop suplex. Val takes a hard bump off a corner whip. Goldie targets his shoulder and Hennigsnaps his neck. Goldust misses a charge and posts himself, and now Val goes to work on the shoulder. He even brings back the hammerlock slam and a short-arm scissor. An armbar kills some time, but Goldust comes back with a superplex. Goldust hits a bulldog, but Terri gets up on the apron to distract him. Val tries to jump him from behind, but Goldust dives out of the way and punts Val right in the nuts. That’s enough for the win at 12:09. X-Pac vs. D'Lo Brown X-Pac works in that backflip counter to a hiptoss, but D-Lo levels him with a clothesline. X-Pac comes back and goes for the Broncobuster, but D-Lo gets a foot in his crotch to block. D-Lo hits the Running Powerbomb, but he stops to play to his fans in Hamburg and only gets two. X-Pac takes his second big corner bump as he misses a dropkick and lands on his neck. D-Lo grabs a Texas Cloverleaf for a bit. He misses a cannonball off the top. X-Pac speeds up the match with a spinning wheel kick and a flying clothesline. He hits the Broncobuster, which dazes D-Lo long enough for Chyna to get in a cheapshot. The ref gets bumped, allowing Mark Henry to come out and hit on Chyna. D-Lo nails X-Pac with the European Title, but it only gets two. A frustrated D-Lo powerbombs the Pac for two but comes off the top right into the X-Factor. X-Pac reclaims the title at 14:36. The Rock vs. Mark Henry Before the match, Henry delivers a poem dedicated to Chyna. Match results * Singles match: Al Snow pinned Marc Mero (w/ WWF Women's Champion Jacqueline) at 7:35 with the Snow Plow after avoiding the TKO; prior to the bout, Jeff Jarrett came out and demanded to wrestle Snow instead of Mero, due to Snow costing him a match earlier in the night, but was eventually sent backstage. * Singles match: Goldust pinned Val Venis (w/ Terri Runnels) at 12:10 with a kick to the groin after Venis narrowly avoided colliding with Terri on the ring apron; prior to the bout, Venis attempted an in-ring promo but his mic was cut off by Goldust backstage * Singles match for the WWF European Championship: X-Pac (w/ Chyna) pinned WWF European Champion D-Lo Brown to win the title at 14:36 by hitting the X-Factor as D-Lo came off the top, despite interference late in the match from Mark Henry. * Singles match: Mark Henry pinned the Rock at 5:03 with a splash as D-Lo Brown, who came ringside earlier in the bout, held Rock's feet down from the outside; prior to the bout, Henry read a poem in the ring expressing his love for Chyna. Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:1998 pay-per-view events Category:In Your House Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Terri Runnels Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Terri Runnels & Val Venis romance Category:Val Venis & Terri Runnels vs. Goldust rivalry Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. The Nation rivalry Category:Chyna vs. Mark Henry rivalry